Daimond In the Rough
by AlphaWolf100
Summary: What if there was someone else in Ryuhou's past that meant more to him. This one person changes the course of everyones lives and alters. Journey with her to a path that is startling.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own s-Cry-ed. I own the characters that I made. This is my first story and I am open to feed back to improve my writting. Be nice.**

Reacquainted Pt1

I was dreaming. In my dream I was two different people. My dream was rough and intense, yet calm, gentle and a brave dream. It seemed like it would never stop and I just kept on dreaming. This dream was nothing I have never had before. The intensity in this dream continues to build without any hope to stop.

Lost Ground: City Ruins

On the top of a ruined building a silhouette is seen with a cape of shimmering icy blue see through fabric wrap around it. It stands there smiling ready to pounce on their prey.

"The moon is setting, the sky is getting brighter, a new day is coming and my power is at its maximum."

The mystery figure prepares to use their power. With a puff of air from their lips everything gets cold. Their arms are raised above their head as a rainbow aura surrounds the person's body. Their lips painted with sparkling ice- blue lips stick and their eye lids painted in the same color. The person's alter activated. The heels and bottom of the boots she wore turned into ice. Her cloves turned into ice claws. The mysterious person levitates from the ground and glides into the middle of the ruined city leaving a trail of an icy mist witched turned the ground to ice.

"I have little time and I have so much to do. Well, I better hurry up."

As the person raced on a gang that was holding someone prisoners were not aware.

"Hey, you idiots keep a look out!"

"We're watchin' it's not like the kids are goin' anywhere"

Mist surrounded the ground and covered their feet. They stood confused and in an instant all the men's feet froze to ground.

"What the hell is this? I can't move!"

"Me neither!"

"Good, that means my job will be a lot easier."

As the sun rises the face of the mysterious character is revealed as a female. She smiles and easily walks into the old building. Moments later she returns with a little girl and boy in her arms.

"Now, let's see if we can get you kids back to the city. I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

Early that same morning

Back at site it is being investigated and the men who had their feet frozen where being dug out and arrested. Some of them were being medically treated from claw marks and deep wounds. No destruction was major, but it was hard to find out who did this.

"These kidnappers mean nothing to me right now. What I want information about is this alter user that was here."

A young male with teal colored hair and reddish- brown eyes said to one of the investigators on the case. In his eyes all he saw was destruction. He wanted to bring down the alter that caused all this pain and destruction. The way he's standing intimidated the investigator and showed he meant business.

"Yes sir, well we know two things about the subject"

"Which are?"

"U-uh, that he was unarmed and he is a she."

"So, a female alter user. Do we have a description?

"Only a small amount sir and it was what we gathered from the men we arrested and who saw her."

"Tell me."

"Um, from what we gathered, she seemed to be around six- teen or seven- teen years of age, long black hair, icy- blue eyes, and nothing else is mentioned."

"Very well, if anything else comes up bring it to HOLY."

"Yes sir."

After the investigation the young male alter user took better look at the crystalized substance on the ground. He remembered this substance and went into his pocket. He pulled out a heart shaped crystal that matched the same substance. While he's looking at the crystal he remembered a little girl he knew. He shook his head lightly to erase the memory.

"No, I can't dwell on the past. She is no exception."

Holy Headquarters

In the halls of Holy news of the alter users went to the commander.

"I see, so two Native Alters rescued the chief and his niece and nephew"

"Yes sir."

The young officer said nervously.

"They should learn to mind their own business. Go inform Elian! We cannot allow these native alters run loose."

Lost Ground

(OFC POV)  
"This is great, the work easy and money fabulous."

She walks through her home town from her day of work. She stops into a market to pick up groceries.

"Let's see; eggs, milk, rice, carrots, lettuce, cheese. Hmm, maybe I should go visit Kazuma and Kanami. It has been a while since the last visit."

While leaving the market she ran into one of the male villagers she knew. He sat at his stand as she walked up to him.

"Yo, Yuka what's up?"

"Hey Sosuke, how are you?"

"I'm fine, speaking of fine."

Sosuke ogled Yuka with desire filled eyes.

"Those booty- shorts really compliment your long, supple legs."

"You're such an animal!"

"Hey, I'm a guy can you blame me?"

"Ugh, this is why I can never stay and talk to you."

She walks away with anger. She walks away and makes her way home to make dinner. In half of the walk she stopped and looked at the sky. She raised her left hand to the sky as if she was reaching for something.

"Mother, I miss you. I want you to guide me to my right path."

The sunlight hit a lavender colored bangle that was on the same wrist she is reaching with. She looked at it intensely and an image of a young boy appeared in her head.

~~Flashback~~

In the city no native alters were safe or accepted. Everyone was happy and had nothing to worry about. While she is the same as every alter user and inner. Her hair was as long as it is now, down to my knees and some of the clothes she wore were loose on her, but with her small body it didn't matter. Her alter power could make anyone rich and she was hunted like an animal for the use of my alter power. She had to run through the alleyways and sneak past policeman to stay safe. Once she was far enough she ran into a mansion that looked like a good place to stay hidden until the chase was over. She was only nine years old at the time. She hopped the fence and hid in the bushes. That night she met someone who changed her. While she hid she heard the voice of a young boy.

"Zetsuei, where are you!?"

"Oh no"

"Where are you boy?"

The bushes rustled with her movements and that caught the boy's attention. As he approached she backed deeper into the bushes.

"Ah, there you are. Come on, it's time for dinner…"

When he moved the bushes he came across Yuka instead of Zetsuei.

"Who are you?"

~~Flashback Over~~

Yuka snapped out of her daze and continued to walk home.

"I have a lot to do. I can't worry about the past now."

**Thank you for reading my story. I'll publish the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review of my story so far. I'm sorry for not updating for so long and I'll work on chapter three as soon as possible.**

Reacquainted Pt2

_Recap: "I have a lot to do. I can't worry about the past now."_

Yuka's Home

As soon as Yuka got home she began to make dinner and since she was the only one who lived there she didn't need much. For today's meal she made a creamy potato soup with slices of carrots, broccoli, and small amounts of chicken. When she took a taste test she figured something was missing.

"Hmm, a dash of salt and pepper should do the trick."

With that she added her ingredients. A knock was heard at her door and she knew immediately who it was.

"I don't feed lost people so go away."

"That's harsh Yuka and here I thought we were getting closer."

Kmishima is Kazuma's friend business partner. He also helps Yuka get her fair share of money to get by. Today would be one of those days when Kimishima wants Kazuma and her to work together.

"Yeah right, what do you want?"

"I just have a job for you and Kazuma."

"What job would that be?"

"I'll explain at Kazuma's place come on."

"Okay, let me get this prepared to take some over there."

"WHAT? YOU FEED THEM BUT YOU WOUNT FED ME!"

"You leech off my food every time you come and I'm willing to bet Kanami isn't eating well."

When Yuka finishes putting the soup in a container and bag she meets Kimishima in the front yard ready to go. Yuka got in the car and they drove off to Kazuma's place. The whole ride was silent and uneventful, after a few minutes of driving Kimishima parked outside Kazuma's house. When they got out of the car Kimishima knocked on Kazuma's window.

"You look like Romeo coming to see his Juliet. Don't tell me you two are closet lovers?"

"Shut up and he's a guy!"

"That means nothing when it comes to love."

Kazuma's voice shouted out at the window.

"Ah, man what do ya want?"

Kimishima slid the window open and poked his head in.

"Hey what's happenin'?"

"Dude, go away we don't want any."

"That's harsh man."

"Don't worry about it come on in."

Little Kanami's voice was heard through the window as well and from the sound of it she seemed healthy.

"Wait Kanami I have someone for ya."

"Really, who is it?"

With that Yuka walked through the door.

"Yo."

"Yu- Chan!"

Kanami hugged Yuka around the waist tightly and Yuka hugged her back. Kanami was like a little sister to her and her best interests were important to her. Yuka would do anything for Kanami.

"Hello, how are you little Kanami?"

"I'm ok."

"Is Kazuma taking care of you?"

"Well…"

Yuka gave Kazuma a strict face and knew what Kanami meant by that. Yuka looked back at her in a sisterly way.

"Here I made you this. A young woman like you needs her nourishment."

"Thanks Yu-Chan, Can I get you and Kinishima something to drink."

"Don't bother they're leaving."

"That'd be great."

"So what do you two want?"

"Look, I came here to deliver food and for this job Kimishima's got lined up for us."

"You two remember the Lardous gang right. They hang out by the subway ruins."

Yuka took a minute to remember the Lardous group that hangs by the subway.

"Lardous, wait isn't that."

Kazuma finishes her thought.

"Yea, that's Hideki's gang nothing but a little group of kids."

"Now, this other gang is trying to move in on their territory and its lead by an alter user."

Kazuma puts his hand on his hip to show some of his confidence.

"I get it fight fire with fire."

"Kazuma can handle this himself, so why do you need me for this tiny job?"

"Never know when you need back- up right."

Kimishima shrugged nonchalantly. Kazuma chuckled with his ego showing some more.

"If this guy really is an alter user. Then I can't guarantee what will happen."

Yuka went into the kitchen to peek in on Kanami. Turns out she is warming up some of the soup Yuka brought. Yuka didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the job. Yuka figured she didn't need to because she was only back- up. She didn't really need the money since she lives alone. Her supply is enough to last a year.

"Are you outta your mind? Get the hell outta here!"

Kazuma's screaming meant he hand an offer that he wouldn't bite for. These two could go at this for hours.

"Mr. Kimishima, stay for dinner?"

"That'd be great."

Kazuma pushes him and grabs him by the collar and calls him a leech. To Yuka they were both leeches and began to play rock, paper, and scissors like children. Yuka whispered to Kanami.

"We put up with this because?"

HOLD Mobile Unite

In this busy mobile unite our same male alter user is waiting for orders. In his hands he held the same heart shaped crystal that was still cold to the touch. No matter how long he has held it, it would never get warm. It would stay as cold as ice. A young girl with pixie cut blue hair and blue eyes came up behind him to give him more news.

"Report from Ellian shows a reaction at Zebra43."

"Roger that. Native alters huh?"

With that said he formed his right hand like a dagger. The blue haired girl noticed the crystal in his hand and took it from him.

"Sherice"

"Oh calm down Ryuhou. I see you with this thing all the time. I just wanna know where you got it."

Ryuhou took it back from her and held it tightly.

"It's from my past. A past I should have forgotten about."

-s-Cry-ed-

Sunway Ruins

Yuka arrived early to keep an eye on things. She looked at her watch wondering why Kimishima and Kazuma were late. The other gang arrived and started beating up the kids and Hedeki. Yuka wanted to show this fat ass hippo alter user what real punishment was. He had no reason beating on people younger and smaller than him. This is one reason why she hated being back- up. She was always stuck in one spot. Just in the nick of time the boys showed, before any more damage was caused. Yuka spoke to them on the intercom equipment given to her before she left.

"It's about time you ass- wipes got here."

Kimishima replied on the other end.

"Give us a break. My car broke down."

Yuka shook her head in disapproval that he keeps these rickety cars around. Throughout the entire event Yuka stayed in a ruined building not too far off from the battle. Alters were summoned and punches were thrown. In the end Kazuma became the victor.

"It looks like we can go home for the day."

When all seemed well a mobile HOLD unite came.

"If you still looking for a fight we'll be your next opponents. Mr. Native Alter."

Throughout the whole scene Kazuma made to take on. The shuttle door opened and out came a tall slim figure. Yuka still watched as this new alter user beat Kazuma. She had no choice, but to step in and fight. Activating her alter, Yuka went into battle. She swiftly stood in front of Kazuma and guarded him. The strange alter user stood solid before her.

"I take it that you are a member of HOLY?"

"You must be the alter user from this morning. I must also take you into custody for the damage you inflicted."

"Not really and to be technically honest, I just think you need to back off."

His alters antennas came her way and with a simple breath it froze. The other came and she dodged it. He came into face range and kicks him in the side. He charged into her with his elbow d knocked her down. She slid across ground and stopped next to Kazuma. She bared her ice claws and charged full force at him. He did the same and passed each other with small wounds on each other. Yuka got a small bruise on left side and the HOLY member got a cut on his right cheek. Blood dripped from his wound.

"You are very skilled and you alter is amazing."

"Thank you, but it is too bad I have to end this fray."

She ran toward Kazuma so she can grab him and go, but it was not successful. The guy's alter used it long ribbon antenna to wrap her legs and make Yuka trip and used the other to bind her hands behind her.

"Can't we have dinner first?"

"I'm sorry, but this isn't my thing and you have to be taken into custody."

"Awe, too bad I was hoping we could have fun."

The two teens stared intensely at each other and the male alter user asked the question that made their paths intertwine.

"Do I know you?"

Yuka stared at him with a confused face.

I was dreaming. In my dream I became two different people. One who wanted to change the inevitable and the other who had an encounter with her past? He was screaming hold on, hold on, hold on. I kept wishing with all my might. She had a thousand questions running through her head. Who are? Where have I seen you? What are you to me?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. Please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
